Futuro ausente de um presente vazio
by kami nee chan
Summary: Tenten não é nata de Konoha apesar de morar ali sozinha, a falta dos pais era suprida pela vida perfeitamente agradavel.. até o dia em que tudo desmoronou de uma vez só
1. Chapter 1 A queda

NARUTO não me pertence, é do Kishimoto ^.~ eu apenas gosto muito do anime e crio histórias com os personagens....sem nenhum fim lucrativo eh claro ^.~

AVISO: A categoria ta 18+ porque insinua algumas coisinhas ta... mas nada de hentai... ...neste capítulo

AVISO +: às fans de Neji x Tenten o meu sinto muito, esse eh um casal q não tem um "felizes para sempre" na minha cabeça, então se você eh exxxxxxxxtremamente apaixonada (o) por esse casal eu aconselho parar de ler agora ^.~

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM \o/

A LEGENDA®

-- bla bla bla – fala do personagem

"bla bla bla" pensamento da personagem

(bla bla bla) comentário da Kami sem noção que fica invadindo as próprias histórias x.x''

CAPÍTULO 1_ O GOLPE

Boa Leitura ^.~

-- Vamos Hina–chan, abra o jogo... quando você e Neji vão trocar as alianças – Ino perguntou sem preocupar em esconder que sabia do namoro que deveria ser absolutamente sigiloso.

-- Hinata? – Tsunade parecia surpresa com a notícia – Mas vocês não são primos? O que seu pai acha disso?

-- Ino-chan..... – a morena parecia muito muito muito envergonhada pela revelação, era para ser algo que somente ela e o primo soubessem, até porque não havia sido planejado, aquele amor simplesmente aconteceu – Me..me..me..meu pai ainda na..na..na..não sabe, Tsunade-sama, e deve ficar se..se..se..sem as..sa..sa.. por mais a..a..a..algum tempo.

-- Mas como se esconde um namoro desses dentro da casa do líder dos portadores do Byakugan? – Sakura perguntou quase incrédula, fazendo Shizune rir e sendo seguida pelas outras logo em seguida até que...

-- MENINAS? – Tenten entrou pela porta da frente com um olhar de quem estava implorando por forças para não matar alguém.

-- Alguém está muito irritada – Ino disse ainda com tom falho de brincadeira por causa da risada e fechando a porta por onde a amiga havia acabado de passar. As outras konoichis ainda não tinham parado de rir.

-- Espera! Tenten, você não disse que não viria ao nosso encontro porque tinha um jantar importante com sua família? – Sakura disse parando de rir e indo em direção à amiga recém chegada.

Ao ouvir as palavras da rosada, a mestra das armas apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-- Huuuum, parece que alguém trocou as amigas para ter um encontro – Ino se parou do lado

Tenten se esforçava para não sucumbir em lágrimas, tinha orgulho em ser a mais forte nesse sentido entre elas todas, mais forte até mesmo que sua inspiração a Hokage e por isso não choraria na frente delas... na frente dela.

-- Ino-chan, não fale assim. Não vê que ela não está bem – Hinata disse pegando nas mãos da morena que havia acostumado a conviver desde cedo graças aos treinos intermináveis de Neji.

Ao sentir o toque carinhoso da amiga de quem gostava tanto, Tenten sentiu-se muito mal. Gostava tanto da Hyuuga e agora isso!

Puxou bruscamente suas mãos, não tinha o direito de aceitar a gentileza de Hinata, não depois de descobrir pela boca da irmã mais nova da mesma que a herdeira Hyuuga estava namorando com o grande e único amor capaz de fazer o coração tão firme da mestra das armas bater mais forte.

Como aceitar o carinho da mulher que ouvia as palavras doces da boca de Neji minutos após o moreno deixar sua cama e sujar seus lençóis de seda fina com o gozo da luxúria que o amor de Tenten a impedia de perceber que aquilo tudo não era nada além da consequência de um desejo carnal. Tão diferentes, a morena de olhos cor de chocolate se esforçava tanto para ser forte enquanto a portadora do Byakugan nunca disfarçara sua fragilidade.

Não que fosse uma ninja fraca, mas Hinata era quem tinha o coração mais puro ali, era uma ofensa muito grande aceitar o carinho de alguém tão doce como ela depois de saber a forma como Tenten, sem querer, a enganava. Ainda assim nada mudaria o fato de que Hinata era a mulher dos sonhos de Neji, enquanto o mesmo mantinha Tenten iludida pela química dos dois na cama.

Tenten correu até a janela e vomitou. Toda admiração que sentia por Neji se transformou em nojo, ainda o amava muito ela sabia, mas deixar o restaurante onde estava esperando por ele após ouvir o que Hanabi lhe contara acidentalmente, foi o primeiro passo para encontrar forças de renegar esse amor.

Sentia-se a pior das traidoras, uma amásia, reles vadia que satisfazia os desejos que Neji provavelmente tinha medo de pedir para alguém tão pura quanto Hinata. Sentia nojo de si própria por permitir-se ser o que era para o homem que amava; um mero objeto de prazer.

-- Tenten? – ela sentiu a mão firme em seu ombro e a voz autoritária de Tsunade atrás de si

-- Está tudo bem Tsunade-sama -- disse passando o dorso da mão na boca para remover os resíduos que sujavam os lábios finos

-- Vem, vamos até outro aposento, vamos cuidar de você

-- Não há necessidade Tsunade-sama, é apenas um mal estar – disse forçando um sorriso falso

-- Então pelo menos tire uns dias de folga – disse a mestra

-- Adoraria – respondeu de imediato – Na verdade, faz tanto tempo que não vejo meus pais. Tinha muita vontade de passar uns dias na aldeia onde moram – teve a ideia na hora, pediu com tanta saudade expressa no olhar que Tsunade lhe estendeu um belo sorriso, não passou por sua cabeça tamanha era a mentira que a pupila lhe passava.

-- 50 dias com sua família está de bom tamanho?

-- Hai, arigato Tsunade-sama; meninas – disse fazendo uma breve reverência e saiu deixando um grupo de mulheres alarmadas.

-- O que exatamente foi isso? – Ino perguntou pasmada, sem entender o que havia se passado ali naquele momento, mas ninguém a respondeu. Tenten surgiu do nada em péssimas condições e saiu do nada simplesmente depois de pegar uns dias de folga...

-- Acho que vou fazer um chá para nós – disse Shizune se levantando

-- Eu a ajudo – disse Hinata saindo com a morena da sala.

-- Eu não entendo, ela chegou aqui arrasada. E vocês viram como ela reagiu estranha quando a Hina tocou nela.. – mais uma vez Ino se pronunciou, quando Hinata já havia saído do aposento

-- É, as duas sempre foram tão amigas – disse Sakura

-- Esqueçam isso meninas, ela não quis dividir o problema conosco, quis? Ela está indo pra casa, tenho certeza que ficará bem com um bom colo de mãe – disse a mestra já imaginando o motivo da melancolia de Tenten, afinal não seria a primeira nem a última kunoichi que se apaixonou pelo companheiro de equipe e nem a única mulher que fora trocada por outra na história da humanidade.

Longe dali Tenten estava correndo, não passaria em casa, sairia para onde seus pés a levasse. quando seus pais morreram, há duas semanas atrás, ela decidiu que não contaria o caso para ninguém em Konoha com o intuito de fugir dos infinitos quadros de pena que as pessoas associariam a ela, até mesmo porque a presença diária de Neji a matinha aquecida e fazia a ideia de que nunca mais veria seus pais, abraçaria sua mãe pairasse muito tempo em sua cabeça. Omitir esse detalhe lhe foi muito útil agora, pois tudo que ela desejava no momento era ficar longe de Konoha, longe de Neji. Dias inteiros somente dela e de seus pensamentos. A pequena mentira lhe conferira 50 dias de folga, de isolamento que ela usaria para fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor: treinar, treinar e treinar. Sem rumo, a única coisa que sabia é que iria pra longe de Konoha e tudo que ela representava.

--Tenten – ouviu alguém dizer seu nome. Ou seria apenas impressão? – Tenten – A voz máscula a chamava mais forte, parecia um sonho poderia ficar ouvindo aquela voz a chamar por horas e horas –Tenten, está me ouvindo? – era isso. Era tudo um sonho, um péssimo sonho, tinha que acordar agora, iria se virar na cama e abraçar-se junto aos ombros largos do amado, o homem que passava as noites esquentando seu corpo sob os lençóis. Ele a amava também, somente a ela e mais nenhuma, não havia Hinata no coração do Neji e isso não faria dela uma amasia, a amante que enganava a melhor amiga e aquela náusea que sentia e fazia com que se sentisse o ser mais burro e grotesco do país do fogo iria sumir assim que sentisse o calor dos beijos ternos de Neji – Tenten – ela finalmente olhou para quem a chamava e agora a sacudia pelos ombros a fim de chamar sua atenção.

-- Neji-kun – disse sorrindo

-- Por que não foi ao restaurante? Fiquei esperando você e você não apareceu, então me preocupei. Fui até a casa da Ino onde estão todas reunidas e me disseram que esteve p... Tenten?? -- disse segurando o corpo fraco que caía "Não fora um sonho" ela pensou – O que há com você? Está pálida!

-- Me solta Neji! -- O Hyuuga se assustou, nunca ouvira a morena falar assim, pelo menos nunca com ele. Soltou-a imediatamente.

-- Te fiz algo? (sínico que eh o cão . se eu fosse a Tenten puxava aquele pergaminho gigante e tacava todas aquelas armas nele)

A ânsia no estômago da kunoichi mudava de náusea para uma azia insuportável. Sem saber bem o que fazia, lançou o tapa cheio de angústia que atingiu em cheio a face sem expressões do homem à sua frente.

-- Como pode ser tão frio e sínico Hyuuga? -- disse se segurando com todo autocontrole que lhe restava, as lágrimas que estavam deixando a superfície de seus olhos cristalinos.

Ela não sabia ao certo qual a origem das lágrimas: falta dos pais, a decepção com Neji, o nojo do que estava fazendo sem saber com sua melhor amiga ou a forma como até mesmo naquele momento ele não tinha expressão nenhuma no rosto e lidava com aquilo tudo como se fosse incapaz de entender sua indignação.

Sua raiva aumentou ainda mais quando ao invés de retrucá-la, Neji a pegou firme pelos ombros e a girou fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse prensado entre ele e uma árvore. Podia ver que ele mexia os lábios, mas não era capaz de ouvir o que ele dizia. Odiava-se por sentir o corpo que tremia se acalmar ao sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu. Sua azia apenas aumentava, sua respiração ficava cada vez mais descompassada e ainda assim sentia como se nenhum ar estivesse passando por suas narinas, a pele cada vez mais pálida e fria derramava largas gotas de suor e tudo em sua frente escureceu.

Não, ela não havia desmaiado, seus olhos fecharam instintivamente quando seus lábios gélidos foram invadidos impetuosamente pela língua quente de Neji que explorava sua boca sem mostrar preocupação pelo estado em que ela estava. Toda dor que sentia sumiu, tudo que seu corpo sentia era o calor prazeroso pelo contato com o do outro. Neji era um canalha, mas ainda o amava demais. Correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma ferocidade em que lhe era oferecido, permitiu que o gênio da Bouque explorasse seu corpo possessivamente enquanto raspava feroz as unhas pelo dorso do rapaz. Ela colocava força e um pouco de chakra na ponta dos dedos fazendo com que suas unhas abrissem feridas abertas nas costas do outro, queria feri-lo, queria que ele sentisse dor pelo que fazia com ela e Hinata ao mesmo tempo, queria que ele sentisse dor por não respeitar nenhuma das duas, feri-lo por fazer com que não resistisse ao corpo e aos toques do moreno.

Sentiu seu corpo ser erguido, suas pernas suspensas em torno da cintura de Neji. O ódio aumentou, pois o desejava. Mas aquilo estava errado, o ódio apenas aumentava, em sua mente viu o sorriso dos pais que perdera há tão pouco tempo, viu como se perdeu na ilusão de ser amada. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Neji abrir os botões de sua blusa enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Concentrou mais seu chakra, cravando as unhas fundo nas costas do outro fazendo-o gemer de dor.

Tenten aproveitou a brecha, desprendeu as pernas do corpo do moreno e impulsionou para longe com um dos pés (chutou ele pra longe). Não devia sentir raiva nem nojo de si, o culpado entre os dois era ele, o único pecado dela fora se apaixonar e ficar tão dependente de Neji.

-- Aproveite e peça pra sua namorada cuidar de seus ferimentos essa noite – disse com todo ódio que estava sentindo – Eu vou tirar férias na casa dos meus pais – Abotoou a blusa e saiu, deixando-o ali. Tinha uma longa viagem pela frente.

Surpreendeu-se com a forma como passou a se sentir melhor a cada passo mais para longe dele que dava. Os passos ultrapassaram seus pés cada vez mais veloz, até assumir o ritmo de corrida novamente, desta vez não pararia por nada...

Correu...correu...correu sentindo a brisa que batia em sua face como um abraço de liberdade, correu até ver o breu ser consumido pelo fogo e as estrelas terem seu brilho ofuscado pela imensidão do sol que subia lentamente pelo céu. Parou de correr inclinando o corpo levemente pra frente, descansando as mãos um pouco a cima dos joelhos, descansando nesta posição até sua respiração voltar ao normal.

-- NANI??????? -- ela pode ouvir o grito espalhafatoso – O que você quer dizer com isso afinal? Fale numa língua que pessoas normais possam entender Kakashi-sensei

Os olhos seguiram por extinto a voz alta que exclamava...ahh sim, como esquecera, o motivo para que ela e Neji pudessem marcar um encontro naquela noite que havia passado, Gai e Lee haviam saído em missão com Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Yamato..mas como pudera ir tão longe em uma noite? Afinal, a comitiva havia saído de Konoha um dia antes dela...

Ela diminuiu os passos para tomar outro caminho qualquer em outra direção que não fosse a mesma que a deles, mas...

-- Tenten??

CONTINUA ^.~

Uma fic diferente ^.~

espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro cap..

ficou curtinha

comentem pls *.*

já ne o/


	2. Chapter 2 A Fuga

Vamos la... segundo capítulo

tudo q ela quer eh fugir...mas parece que sempre aparece alguém no caminho...

^.~

Ahh por favor não fiquem brabas com o Neji-kun...e nem comigo XD

E só pra lembrar, eu não tenho nada contra o Neji o/

AVISO: Personagens pertencem ao manga/anime Naruto q eh criação do titio Kishimoto (sim a mão santa que criou Itachi e Deidara entre outros e a mente insana que os matou Y.Y), mas a fic eh minha, eu não ganho nada para escrevê-las...além dos comentários que eu amo de paixão ^.~

AVISO +: Leia bem tranquilo, minha primeira fic que eh feita sem se quer uma base de ideia que possa lembrar um spoiler hihihihihi

A LEGENDA®

-- bla bla bla – fala do personagem

"bla bla bla" pensamento da personagem

(bla bla bla) comentário da Kami que fica invadindo as próprias histórias, e o pior, para fazer comentários sem noção x.x''

Espero que gostem ^.~

CAPÍTULO 2_ A FUGA

BOA LEITURA!!!

...no capítulo anterior...

...Correu...correu...correu sentindo a brisa que batia em sua face como um abraço de liberdade, correu até ver o breu ser consumido pelo fogo e as estrelas terem seu brilho ofuscado pela imensidão do sol que subia lentamente pelo céu. Parou de correr inclinando o corpo levemente pra frente, descansando as mãos um pouco a cima dos joelhos, descansando nesta posição até suas respiração voltar ao normal.

-- NANI??????? -- ela pode ouvir o grito espalhafatoso – O que você quer dizer com isso afinal? Fale numa língua que pessoas normais possam entender Kakashi-sensei

Os olhos seguiram por extinto a voz alta que exclamava...ahh sim, como esquecera, o motivo para que ela e Neji pudessem marcar um encontro naquela noite que havia passado, Gai e Lee haviam saído em missão com Naruto, Kakashi, Sai e Yamato..mas como pudera ir tão longe em uma noite? Afinal, a comitiva havia saído de Konoha um dia antes dela...

Ela diminuiu os passos para tomar um outro caminho qualquer em outra direção que não fosse a mesma que a deles, mas...

-- Tenten??

Os olhos de chocolate se fecharam em busca de força e paciência por breves segundos até virar o rosto em direção de onde vinha a voz que havia chamado por seu nome. Encontrou-o imediatamente, afinal a voz do seu outro companheiro de equipe era inconfundível, entretanto a atenção da morena foi desviada pela presença de um ser que ela conhecia, mas não tão bem quanto os outros ali. De maneira esquisita, Sai, o substituto do Uchiha no time de Naruto deixara cair um pesado equipamento ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por Lee, quando Tenten procurou a fonte da bagunça, caiu com os olhos diretamente dentro dos olhos grandes e negros do mesmo antes que o desenhista os desviasse tão rápido quanto os encontrara, sem compreender nada, voltou sua atenção à Rock Lee.

-- Lee -- ela disse com um amplo sorriso nos lábios. Impressionada consigo mesma e como mesmo à beira de um surto de nervos como que ela estava passando, Tentem podia esconder as lágrimas, a expressão de dor, desgosto, ira e náusea que brincaram durante a noite toda em sua face completamente desanimada e desesperançosa, ainda assim, era capaz de fazer seus olhos brilharem e seu sorriso aparecer para esconder tudo o que se passava realmente.

-- Missão solo Tenten? É sempre bom ver o fogo da juventude ardendo nas veias de uma kunoichi brilhante como você -- disse Gai

-- Arigato Gai sensei -- disse forjando mais um sorriso enquanto direcionava o corpo em uma leve flexão em respeito ao sensei. Mais uma vez se deparou com o garoto pálido e quieto com os olhos em si, mas dessa vez completamente disperso, Sai admirava o sorriso dela.

Dessa vez entretanto, Tenten se sentiu constrangida e sabia bem por que. Sentia-se nua diante o olhar que Sai dera após o longo período observando seu sorriso, isso porque ela sabia que podia enganar bem todos ali e nem mesmo o sharingan de Kakashi seria capaz de ler suas mentiras ou duvidar de seu sorriso falso e mascarador, ninguém perceberia... ninguém exceto alguém que usasse dos mesmo artifícios constantemente. Ela soube que Sai sabia que estava montando cada sorriso, quando ele a encarou nos olhos novamente...ela pode sustentar aquele olhar penetrante por alguns poucos segundos e então desta vez quem quebrou a conexão foi ela.

-- Na verdade, estou indo visitar meus pais Gai-sensei, Tsunade-sama me liberou para passar uma pequena temporada perto da família. -- disse sem perceber a forma como baixou o olhar. Longe dos pais desde pequena, mentir para seu sensei também era difícil, mais difícil que mentir para Hokage-sama e também mais difícil que mentir para Neji.

-- Yosh Tenten-san, não estamos indo pelo mesmo caminho, mas não nos atrasaria muito acompanhar você, não é Gai-sensei -- Sim, anos de convivência fizeram um amor de irmandade e cumplicidade entre os dois membros do time Gai, em quem a morena havia aprendido a respeitar a até admirar alguns (alguns) dos gestos exagerados de Lee.

-- NÃO! -- ela disse antes que o mestre concordasse com Lee -- Essas terras são neutras, não há necessidade de desviarem o foco de sua comitiva por isso..Gai-sensei -- ela emendou a desculpa para dispensar a companhia, estava se sentindo abandonada, nua, constrangida, traída e ao mesmo tempo traidora com relação a tudo que estava lhe acontecendo, Gai, Lee e Naruto não eram a melhor companhia para ela no momento tão conturbado, ainda mais que se fossem com ela descobririam que sua aldeia fora atacada, seus pais mortos e seus planos iam todos por água abaixo.

-- Na verdade, acho que Tenten é uma kunoichi que dispensa proteções, é muito forte, sabe se cuidar, sinto muito Lee, não devemos desvirtuar nosso caminho... -- Salva por Kakashi que abrira a boca pela primeira vez até ali

-- Nós não ... mas ela sim até certo ponto... nossos caminhos não são os mesmos, mas já é noite, ela poderia pelo menos acampar conosco esta noite, é mais seguro, to certo.. – Naruto que nunca falava algo descente, quando resolveu abrir fez Tenten desejar cala-lo com aquela porcaria que ele costuma se entupir em todas as refeições. (ramen)

-- Eu...bem..

-- É isso mesmo Tentem, pelo menos isso -- concordou Lee

Ela passou os olhos que olhavam Naruto para Lee, que falara por último, ao lado deste estava Sai, ele sorria de uma forma estranha, que ela tentava decifrar até que Gai se virou e cortou sua visão.

-- Yosh! então vamos arrumar o acampamento Lee -- disse o mestre

-- Eu vou fazer uma fogueira.. está ficando frio -- anunciou Kakashi

-- Hai, eu pego a madeira -- disse Naruto antes de fazer muitos clones e sair correndo, fazendo a kunoichi desistir de sair logo dali vendo a forma como se empenharam para montar um acampamento. "uma noite, uma noite apenas" ela pensou antes de sorrir e se sentar perto de onde Lee e Gai montavam a bagunça toda.

-- Vou caçar algo para o jantar -- disse Sai passando por si -- diga isso a eles quando acabarem com a bagunça, por favor

-- Hai -- ela respondeu e ficou olhando as costas daquele garoto estranho que se distanciava de si.

Por que ele ficou a olhando daquele jeito afinal? Será que pertencer à raiz dera muito mais experiência à Sai do que ela ouvira falar daquela organização? Era claro que ele era o único naquele meio que havia percebido que ela não estava confortável, nem sendo verdadeira com as palavras e os sorrisos, ela encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore atrás de si, ganhando a imagens das primeiras estrelas que brotavam no céu, seria uma longa noite... ela já estava correndo à um dia inteiro sem parar por nada, a brisa noturna tocou sua pele, fazendo-a fechar os olhos para senti-la melhor...adormeceu

-- Chotto Neji-kun, eu acho que... ahh -- ela caiu quando a perna ferida não alcançou o galho adiante, onde deveria tomar impulso e a kunoichi caiu

-- Tenten!! -- ele se apressou para chegar ao chão antes dela, pegando-a com destreza no exato momento em que o corpo da morena tocaria o solo -- Se você não fosse tão orgulhosa -- disse a erguendo nos braços -- Poderíamos ter ficado na vila mais próxima para você ter cuidados médicos

-- Não é preciso -- disse se desprendendo do mesmo -- Isso não é nada...ahh

-- Deixe de ser teimosa -- ele disse passando as mãos por trás dos joelhos da companheira, tomando-a novamente em seus braços -- Me deixe pelo menos carregar você.

....

-- Até que enfim você acordou -- a falta de expressão nos olhos do líder da bouque não ajudou a sonolenta kunoichi decifrar se ele estava aliviado ao vê-la despertar ou se a estava reprimindo por dormir demais ou algo do tipo

-- Onde estamos? -- ela quis saber

-- Estávamos ainda longe de Konoha e seu ferimento começou a sangrar demais, trouxe você para o lugar mais perto, não tem médicos, mas acho que você vai se sentir melhor -- dessa vez ela pode sentir um fiapo de contentamento nas palavras de Neji, apesar de ainda não entender o motivo... havia desmaiado nos braços dele e acordara somente agora. Mas nem bem o amigo havia terminado de falar, a porta do quarto abriu.

-- Ahh até que enfim você acordou, o médico vindo de Konoha já deve estar chegando -- disse a mulher largando uma bandeja na cama ao lado dela.

-- Oka-san -- os olhos da kunoichi brilharam admirando a figura que amava tanto, depois Neji -- Arigato Neji-kun -- disse enquanto sufocava a mãe com um abraço carregado com saudade

-- Yare, coma menina coma, seu namorado nos deu um baita susto quando chegou aqui com você desacordada, tem que comer pra repor tudo o que perdeu -- a face de Tenten enrubesceu com o comentário da mãe. -- Vou avisar o seu Otou-san que você está bem -- ela disse e saiu do quarto

-- Gomen nasai Neji-kun, parece que minha akaa-san pensa que eu e você... hahahahaha -- ela troucou o final da frase por uma larga gargalhada

Ela nunca havia escondido da mãe o amor que sentia pelo colega de equipe, mas também nunca imaginou que ela falasse uma coisa do tipo, principalmente porque também nunca escondera da mãe que Neji era uma pessoa que parecia não se interessar nem um pouco para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a Bouque.

-- Coma, chegou aqui muito fraca, me assustou a quantidade de sangue que você perdeu nesse ferimento.. Gomen Tentem eu realmente achei que você estava em condições, você é sempre tão forte diante de tudo que não percebi sua situação real... Como não vi isso com o Byakugan?? -- ele disse a última parte passando as mãos no rosto, como se nem tivesse percebido falar aquilo alto

-- Há muitas coisas que você não vê com o seu byakugan.. -- ela disse muito baixo -- Porque você não olha pra mim com o Byakugan ativado, ou olha -- perguntou sentindo uma vergonha imensa tomar seu corpo por completo, aquecendo-o.

-- ... -- ele abriu a boca como se fosse responder alguma coisa, mas não falou nada, era como se tivesse um lapso de memória onde as palavras, justificativas ou desculpas haviam sumido repentinamente. Tenten se lembraria de guardar essa imagem do prodígio sem saber o que falar para sempre em sua memória deixando com ela também a enorme dúvida sobre essa resposta, afinal, se ele olhava para si com certeza veria mais coisas do que ela suspeitasse interessar o companheiro.

-- Você me olha com o Byakugan Neji-kun? -- ela repetiu a pergunta, com cada palavra bem declarada. Mas mais uma vez ele não respondeu -- Neji... -- repetiu, sentindo cada extremidade da pele arder em fogo..enquanto o coração da kunoichi se enchia com uma pequena esperança que habita o interior de cada mulher

-- Talvez.. -- como em tudo que não se referia ao trabalho, ele era evasivo com as palavras. A resposta a fez murchar...abandonando pouco a pouco a esperança de significar um pouco mais que um reforço em campo de batalha para o homem que amava tanto -- Talvez um pouco mais do que poderia -- ele disse baixando a cabeça, deixando de fitar a garota para olhar as ranhura do chão de carvalho

-- Mais do que...

-- Tenten-chan!! Que bom que está bem, você chegou aqui com uma aparência realmente ruim -- ela foi interrompida pelo pai

-- Otou-san, que saudade -- disse o abraçando, vendo Neji sumir de sua visão por cima do ombro do pai, saindo do quarto para dar mais privacidade para pai e filha.

-- Tenten? Tenten-san acorda -- Lee havia a tirado do sonho que estava tendo, relembrando do dia em que houve uma mudança na esperança que o coração dela tinha em relação ao seu sentimento por Neji -- Você pegou no sono, vem comer, o Sai assou um coelho.. -- ele disse e se debandou para junto do resto do grupo.

A noite agora havia caído por completo, ao redor dela, os amigos falavam, comiam, riam, mas no interior de sua cabeça a voz de Neji ainda falava, dando continuidade à lembrança que o sonho revivera em si, afinal fora depois daquele episódio que ele voltou ao quarto para se desculpar pela falta de respeito em ficar a olhando, mas entre as palavras desorganizadas entre os dois houve uma confissão, ela nunca desconfiou nem desconfiaria que cada sílaba dita no "eu te amo" que ouviu naquela noite fosse falsa, mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Naquele dia, Neji a amou, assim como nos dias que se seguiram, mas com o tempo as palavras foram sumindo e do sentimento que ambos tinham, apenas o dela restou, deixando nele apenas a paixão, a sede por tudo que ela oferecia a ele.. agora ela sabia que era tudo que a pessoa que ele ama de verdade não oferece.. por honra..por respeito. Sem perceber arremessou o pedaço de carne que mantinha intocado nas mãos direto na brasa onde ele fora preparado com raiva, fazendo os pares de olhos todos se voltarem para ela.

-- Tenten-chan, não gosta de carne de coelho -- perguntou Naruto

-- Eu não.. eu... ah me desculpem por favor, Sai deve estar ótimo, mas eu não tenho fome.. -- ela simplesmente se levantou e saiu andando sob o olhar supervisionado de Sai

-- Tenten-san, está tudo bem? -- esse era Lee

-- Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar Lee, sente-se aí por favor, eu já volto -- disse sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Ela caminhou para o mais longe que pode, até que o caminho findado a fez chegar em um lago. Sentou-se em uma pedra enorme que se sobressaltava ali, com os pés na água, fazendo a lua refletida nela ondular, como se fosse uma lua de tecido retorcido...

-- hahaha só você mesmo pra me fazer vir até aqui enrolada em um lençol Neji-kun -- ela disse se sentando no topo de uma cachoeira, com os pés encostando no paredão por onde a água caía

-- A ideia de virmos pra cá hoje à noite foi totalmente sua -- ele disse se sentando atrás dela, deixando-a entre suas pernas. Neji manteve uma das pernas flexionadas, abraçando-a com um dos braços junto com a cintura dela, enquanto a outra perna caia ao lado da dela, servindo de apoio para o outro braço que também segurava a cintura dela.

-- Para um piquenique noturno romântico, em que se quiséssemos sentar na cachoeira, seria antes de tirarmos as roupas...e não depois -- ela disse simples e direta -- Se é que me entende..

-- Uhum..Tenten, se o lençol é o que te incomoda -- ele sussurrava em um de seus ouvidos enquanto deixava os lábios experimentar mais uma vez o gosto da pele macia -- Nós podemos dispensá-lo por enquanto -- terminou a frase privando a kunoichi da privacidade (\o/ redundei kkk) que já era mínima, que o pano enrolado no corpo lhe oferecia.

Muito longe daquele tempo, a mesma morena sentada em uma pedra na beira do rio, tirou os pés de dentro da água para abraçar as duas pernas em frente ao tronco. Ela enterrou a cabeça ali e chorou, deixando altos soluços invadirem sem permissão alguma seus pulmões, roubando-lhe o ar que havia ali enquanto seu pranto complementava o ruído dos animas noturnos que andavam por ali. Ser rejeitada não era tão ruim como aquela sensação de ser completamente usada e enganada, ser mantida presa em uma ilusão tão fria por conta de um sentimento tão puro e forte como era seu amor por Neji.

-- Nossa, o coelho estava tão ruim assim? -- ele se sentou ao lado dela. A voz a fez sobressaltar

-- Sai?!? Nã..não, não é nada disso eu.. -- ela passou as mãos no rosto para tirar o excesso das lágrimas -- Meu Deus eu nunca permiti que alguém me visse desse jeito -- disse levando as mãos na água em forma de concha e jogando a água em seu rosto para tirar o inchaço causado pelo choro

-- Eu sei, então não deve ter acontecido pouca coisa... você é bastante forte e quer ser durona como a Godaime. -- ela parou o que fazia e olhou fixamente para ele -- Eu sei que você se espelha muito nela -- respondeu justificando o espanto nos olhos dela

-- É..é isso, mas pelo visto ainda estou longe disso, se deixo de comer pra ficar chorando escondida. Não se preocupe comigo...

-- Você acha que Tsunade-sama também não chora..é claro que chora quando fica triste... E além disso, não estou preocupado com você, eu nem mesmo sei o que está sentindo, pois fui treinado para não ter sentimentos, apesar de ter aprendido muitos deles no time sete, ainda não sei como é.. chorar (credo isso que ele fica 24h do lado dos dois mais chorões do anime) -- ele a olhou diretamente mais uma vez, fazendo os olhos castanhos claros dela penetrarem fundo na escuridão dos seus -- E realmente, apesar de belas, as lágrimas não combinam com você -- levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela e com os dedos, terminou de remover as lágrimas mais insistentes que ainda estavam ali

-- Sai...

CONTINUA ^.~

Espero que estejam gostando

COMENTEM PLS *.*

Essa fic eh de capítulos breves e diretos

Próximo cap: A QUEDA

bjs


	3. Chapter 3 A Queda

OHAYO

CAPÍTULO 3 DESSA FIC QUE VAI SER BEM CURTINHA...

...EU ACHO

AVISO: NARUTO NÃO EH MEU E TODAS AQUELAS COISAS QUE TODO MUNDO SABE BLA BLA BLA ^.~

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM ^^

A LEGENDA®

-- bla bla bla – fala do personagem

"bla bla bla" pensamento da personagem

(bla bla bla) comentário da Kami sem noção que fica invadindo as próprias histórias x.x''

BOA LEITURA !!!

CAPÍTULO 3_A QUEDA

NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...

-- É..é isso, mas pelo visto ainda estou longe disso, se deixo de comer pra ficar chorando escondida. Não se preocupe comigo...

-- Você acha que Tsunade-sama também não chora..é claro que chora quando fica triste... E além disso, não estou preocupado com você, eu nem mesmo sei o que está sentindo, pois fui treinado para não ter sentimentos, apesar de ter aprendido muitos deles no time sete, ainda não sei como é.. chorar -- ele a olhou diretamente mais uma vez, fazendo os olhos castanhos claros dela penetrarem fundo na escuridão dos seus -- E realmente, apesar de belas, as lágrimas não combinam com você -- levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela e com os dedos, terminou de remover as lágrimas mais insistentes que ainda estavam ali

-- Sai...você não precisa ser gentil comigo -- ela disse com delicadeza, mas se levantou de onde estava e saiu andando (não..plantando bananeira de certo .) -- Boa noite Sai -- disse alto quando ja estava quase fora do campo de visão do moreno.

-- Tenten -- ele chamou e ela virou para o olhar -- Eu sei que você não vai estar aqui quando acordarmos e sei que não vai para a casa de seus pais.. você mente muito mal -- ele justificou quando mais uma vez ela o olhou com cara de espanto -- Não deveria, afinal te conheço pouco, mas ainda assim me importo com você, então, vá onde deve ir e faça o que deve fazer, mas leve isso -- ele arremessou um pergaminho para ela e ela pegou, não precisou nem olhar, era parte do treinamento dos ninjas de elite como ela, os pergaminhos codificados, aquele se ativado, certamente levaria Sai até ela em qualquer lugar -- Use sem receio, não vou te encher de perguntas..

Ela simplesmente virou-se novamente e foi até o acampamento, aceitou aquele pergaminho por pura cordialidade e até ja havia se esquecido dele quando chegou a sua mochila no acampamento, agradeceu por todos estarem dormindo e sem nem perceber guardou o presente de Sai, colocou a mochila nas costas, olhou para Gai-sensei e Lee e seus lábios desenharam no vento um adeus inaudível. Olhou também para Naruto e Kakashi e ainda mais uma vez para lugar de onde tinha vindo, Sai realmente era um cara muito estranho.

Saiu dali em passos lentos e leves, para não acordar ninguém e nem ser vista por Sai, agora sim seguiria viajem rumo a lugar nenhum. Como ja esperava, no meio do caminho, ouvindo apenas o barulho de seus pés e sua respiração muitas outras recordações invadiram a mente a da morena.. o dia em que os pais a mandaram para ser uma kunoichi em Konoha, a primeira vez que voltara para casa depois disso, as noites em que sentira falta do lar, as vezes que os pais apareciam de surpresa em seu apartamento, as confissões entre mãe e filha, os segredos milenares das armas passados de pai para kunoichi, o conforto que era o seu quarto em sua casa, o dia em que encontrara a aldeia em chamas, a casa destruída, os corpos no chão, os pais mortos enterrados sem honras e sem glória, velados apenas por ela e mais ninguém, voltar para Konoha e para Neji, missões bem sucedidas, Neji sempre ao seu lado... um traidor, Hinata...

Os cabelos soltos dançavam ao vento enquanto as pontas chicoteavam em suas costas, sempre gostara do cabelo longo. Não se importava para onde iria, não tinha mais ninguém para quem voltar...Parou com a mão estendida no tronco de uma árvore, a respiração era tão pesada e sem ritmo que seus pulmões doíam ao pulsarem dentro de seu peito e o ar aspirado pelo nariz e pela boca descia-lhe seco e com tanta urgência que lhe ressecava as paredes da garganta. Fechou os olhos ao se sentir tonta.. saiu de casa há dois dias atrás para jantar com Neji e não havia comido nada ainda, deixou o corpo fraco escorregar pelo troco da árvore, precisava comer mas não tinha mais forças para levantar dali, lembrou-se por acaso que sempre tinha barrinhas cereais na mochila e pílulas de comida, preferiu um pílula e vinte minutos depois estava em pé novamente.

A mão roçou livre na maça cintilante e a agarrou, nunca comera com tanta necessidade na vida, entretanto, o cheiro das maças não lhe faria assim tão bem...

-- Tenten levante, não é só porque está em casa que vai encarar essa visita como férias

-- Eu ja vou okaa-san -- disse cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, será que sua mãe não entendia que ela correra mais que as pernas suportavam para chegar ali antes do que costumava, a viajem de dois dias fora feita em quase um, ela merecia um descanso extra, afinal tinha apenas 16 anos e recém havia tentado o exame chunin.. na data ficou braba pelos pais não estarem la, mas quando fora tão facilmente derrotada pela Suna, agradeceu o fato

-- Vamos Tenten, o seu otou-san quer ver como está seu ataque com as gêmeas (dragões no pergaminho pra quem não lembra...) -- a morena apenas bufou sob o travesseiro... -- E eu fiz sua torta preferida -- ...travesseiro este que voara longe ao ouvir a segunda parte do chamado, só agora percebeu como estava morrendo de fome

-- Onde está a torta de maça? Ela desceu no mesmo instante?

-- Primeiro, vamos ver os gêmeos -- disse o pai

-- Otou-san.. onegai, não tem como eu fazer qualquer coisa bem feita com estômago vazio e sabendo que tem uma torta de maça inteirinha aqui

-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -- a morena havia tornado a chorar mais uma vez (cara ela pirou legal) -- CHEGAAAAAAAAA, chega de memórias -- ela agarrava a cabeça firmemente com as duas mãos enquanto gritava para a floresta -- Por que, por que é tão impossível esquecer o que passou e seguir em frente, por uma pedra em tudo.... -- ela corria novamente, pela primeira vez entendendo que corria não de um lugar específico, mas do tempo... do passado do qual ela não conseguia se desapegar.. correu, simplesmente fechou os olhos para estancar as lágrimas e correu...

Não via pra onde ia, não lhe interessava para onde corria, se bateria, se tropeçaria, se cairia ou despencaria... nada mais importava se estava abandonada... sem pais, sem fé, sem Neji e possivelmente sem Hinata, uma vez que não teria coragem de olhar novamente para a amiga sem confessar que ja tivera Neji...que ainda amava Neji. Nem percebera como chegara até ali, seus olhos estavam evitando o mundo que estava deixando para trás em câmera lenta, quando finalmente os abriu, o mundo ao seu redor se resumia a uma mancha verde (e eu sou gremista alias OK ikikiki), formada pela copa das árvores.

As mãos se prenderam no suporte de metal atrás de si, estava além da barra de proteção do limite do parapeito do mirante alto que dava vista para algum bosque. ela não sabia como chegara até ali, como fora parar do lado de la e o que exatamente queria com isso... estava tudo tão certo e de uma hora para outra tudo tão confuso, tão errado e sombrio...

Ao longe ele olhava a bela morena que chorava desesperadamente se segurando na barra de metal do mirante. A chuva que começara cair (é claro, jah viu cena triste sem chuva kikiki) se misturava com as lágrimas dela de uma forma tão bela que o comoveu, os cabelos molhados se grudavam pela lateral de sua face, os olhos vermelhos indicavam que ela ja havia chorado muito, chorado demais, as mãos que se seguravam firmes na barra de metal ja há alguns minutos indicavam que alguma parte de sua consciência não queria se soltar dali, estava esperando por ser salva enquanto olhava desesperadamente o vale la embaixo, distorcido por trás das lágrimas.

-- É um belo vale, não é mesmo? -- quando viu seus pés ja tinham o levado até ela, sem se importar com a chuva, se escorou no parapeito ao lado dela, mas atrás da barra de proteção. Ele disse olhando para ela e constatando que ela era ainda mais linda de perto, mas isso não fazia diferença.

-- Veio até aqui fazer sua boa ação diária? -- disse sem olhar para o lado.

-- Se me conhecesse um pouco mais saberia que não sou do tipo que faz boas ações

-- Então por que veio até a...qui -- ela finalmente olhou para o lado, encarando de cheio os olhos do homem, tão profundos, tão tristes, tão cheios de...solidão. Pareciam-lhe estranhamente familiares. Estendeu sua observação para além dos negros orbes tão solitários quanto os seus, para observar-lhe a face como um todo, podia perceber que o moreno fazia o mesmo com relação a si. -- Sasuke? -- Ela perguntou sem nenhuma convicção de que estava de fato na frente do famoso amigo de Naruto, por mais parecido que aquele homem fosse com ele. Ele estranhamente sorriu surpreso.

-- Ele está tão parecido assim comigo hm? Por que não nos apresentamos em primeiro lugar? -- ele estendeu a mão para ela -- Uchiha Itachi

-- O Uchiha assassino. -- concluiu -- Acha que vou pegar em sua mão pra você me puxar aí pra trás -- disse olhando para a mão clara sem dar muita atenção para a revelação da identidade do homem atrás de si, não tinha medo dele, afinal ja estava para dar fim em sua própria vida, não estava? Mas para sua surpresa, ele apenas riu.

-- Algumas raras vezes, um cumprimento de mãos é apenas um cumprimento de mãos. Mas tudo bem, vou saber se suas mãos são macias quando buscar seu corpo la embaixo -- disse direcionando os olhos para o mar verde, ainda com mão esticada.

-- Mitsashi Tenten -- disse pegando na mão pálida, tão cálida quanto as suas devido ao treinamento ninja e molhada pela chuva, que a apertou e depois soltou sem tentar puxá-la.

-- Conheço o seu clan, mestres das armas..

-- Ouvi histórias do seu também..mas o final é meio sombrio uma vez que, misteriosamente todos os membros morreram -- disse irônica, sabia que estava mexendo com fogo, mas não ligava mais para o que aconceria com sua vida. Estranhamente, estava gostando da pequena troca de farpas, sem que ela percebesse, o Uchiha estava dando a ela exatamente o que ela precisava: atenção!

-- É, e parece que sua arma mais afiada é sua língua, afinal..

-- É...posso até retalhar você -- disse estreitando os olhos

-- Que coincidência surpreendente! Eu também posso retalhar você -- disse a última frase no ouvido dela. -- E nem é com a língua.

-- Por que veio até aqui afinal? Por que veio me interromper se não liga pra minha vida?

-- Eu estou do lado de cá do ferro de proteção, quem não liga pra sua vida é você, mas eu fiquei curioso em saber por que uma bela kunoichi, de um ótimo clan resolve se jogar de um mirante

-- Porque pra você faria mais sentido se eu "matasse" meus problemas não é mesmo... -- irônica -- Do que importa meus motivos? Que importância teria isso pra você? É um assassino, não da valor à vida dos outros...

-- Não dou? Olhe bem ao seu redor -- Então Tenten parou de admirar os olhos compenetrantes que fascinaram sua atenção como se fosse um metal atraído por um forte imã. Não estava mais pendurada na barra de proteção. Surpresa olhou tudo ao seu redor novamente e em seguida para o Uchiha em busca de uma explicação -- Eu não preciso convencer você, não preciso se quer te puxar por cima de uma barra, posso guiar você apenas com os olhos, é claro também que não precisaria ter saído nessa chuva fria, mas se quiser voltar para lá -- dizia cada palavra bem declarada e calma -- sinta-se à vontade, não vou atrás de você, porque...afinal, que importância tem uma vida? -- virou de costas e começou a andar em passos lentos na chuva que ficava cada vez mais grossa.

Como podia ser tão irritante? A vontade de cutucá-lo à largas farpas crescia cada vez mais dentro de si. As lágrimas ja haviam parado de cair há muito mais tempo do que ela podia se lembrar, as lembranças do passado que ela perdera também não insistiam em lhe provocar, aparecendo toda hora em sua mente, como memórias rodando em um filme sem fim.

-- Então você se sente apto a intervir no direito de uma pessoa de viver, tirando a vida dela, mas é contra o direito que uma pessoa tem de tirar a própria vida?

-- Quantas missões ja concluiu Tenten -- perguntou ignorando a pergunta capciosa

-- Estou beirando a 358° eu acho -- respondeu o seguindo automaticamente

-- E em todos esses anos com todas essas missões nunca tirou uma vida?

-- Sim várias...

-- Assassina! -- ele virou para dizer olhando na cara dela

-- Não ha comparação, as vidas que eu tirei eram de criminosos

-- Pela versão da história que cabia a você. A mesma coisa pode ser aplicada a mim

-- Sua mãe era uma criminosa? -- ela foi seca e direta como somente quem acabara de perder a pessoa que mais amava no mundo poderia agir diante de alguém que matou sua própria mãe.

-- Nenhum dos seus criminosos tinha filhos ou potencialidade para isso? – sempre uma pergunta para evitar uma resposta.

-- Pare de querer fazer parecer a mesma coisa(nossa, três verbos no infinitivo um atrás do outro isso deve estar errado kk)

-- É a mesma coisa, você matou quando precisou, eu também.

-- Então você me tirou da beira daquele penhasco pra me convencer de que é um bom ninja?

-- Não! Eu tirei você de la porque, por pior que pareça a situação....esquece, nem eu sei mais porque tirei você de la...

Caminharam então em silêncio por um longo tempo, ela reparou como ele gostava de fechar os olhos cada vez que o vento soprava e batia em suas peles, a falta de expressão no rosto dele era desagradavelmente semelhante à de Neji, mas diferente do Hyuuga, os olhos de Itachi expressavam alguma coisa... culpa talvez, além de toda frieza, tristeza e solidão. O silêncio prevaleceu até que o estômago vazio dela resmungou alto, ela levou a mão ao local constrangida, lembrou que tudo que comera fora aquela maça depois da pílula que serviu apenas para dar-lhe forças para levantar.

-- Aposto que você não come há muito tempo, vamos ali... -- disse indo em direção a uma barraquinha

-- Eu estou bem posso aguentar mais...

-- uhum -- concordou sem desviar o caminho em direção à barraquinha -- Desculpe não vou confiar nas palavras cortadas por sua língua afiada, ainda não faz uma hora que tirei você da beira de um penhasco.

-- Mas..la nem deve ter comida, é uma barraca de doces

-- uhum -- disse caminhando mais depressa para barraca -- anda logo, a chuva ainda vai voltar a ficar forte.

CONTINUA ^.~

pls comentem o/

próximo capítulo O RENASCIMENTO ^^

bjks


End file.
